Pokemon Trainer Severus!
by Vampiric Dragonrider
Summary: After the Tri-Wizard tournament, the staff of Hogwarts decides that something must be done to stop or at least slow the newly risen Lord Voldemort. Snape is chosen to send his soul to a parallel universe.
1. A Tense Hogwarts

All of the teachers and staff of Hogwarts sat in the Great Hall. The students had left the previous day, and the castle was strangely empty and silent without them. Curious ghosts hovered around the edge of the enormous room, watching the tense adults. The teachers sat nervously, staring at each other but not willing to speak as they waited for the Headmaster. Minerva McGonagall was sitting straight up in her chair, her lips pursed tightly together. Severus Snape appeared calm, but his fists in his lap were clenched so tightly that his pale knuckles were completely white. Sybil Trelawny sat fidgeting, her hands seemingly unable to stay still. Filius Flitwick was grasping the edge of his seat forcefully, his legs swinging a foot above the ground. Hagrid was twisting his giant handkerchief in his trash can lid-sized hands.

Finally, the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Albus Dumbledore came sweeping in, a thick book carried under his arm. Severus tried very hard not to flinch. He knew what was coming; he knew personally what the others didn't. But under Dumbledore's request, he remained silent.

Albus strode up to the empty chair that had been left for him, but instead of sitting down, he stood behind it. He held the book in both hands now, and rested it on the back of the chair.

"My staff," began Albus. "As you very well know, the end of the Tri-Wizard cup came with the revival of Lord Voldemort." Several of the members of the staff visibly winced when he said Voldemort's name. "We don't know what he'll do next, but we must be ready to fight.

"I have come up with an idea to gain a weapon to use against the Dark Lord. This will be a dangerous task, no doubt, and I have asked Severus beforehand if he would undertake it." At the mention of his name, Snape flinched, and the other adults turned their heads almost in unison to stare at him.

"What is this task?" Minerva asked when there was a great, awkward pause.

"Upon researching for possible ideas to use against Voldemort, I came across this book." The old wizard held up the tome now to show his staff the cover. It was a dark, rich purple with gold lettering written across the top. It read _Alternate and Parallel Universes_.

"That book's not in the library," Madam Pince said crossly. "Where did you get that?"

"That is not the important question," Dumbledore replied, waving a hand carelessly. "This book theorizes that there are other worlds out there, with different creatures and different lands. These worlds lay in parallel universes, practically on top of each other. Unseen, unfelt, unnoticed. It mentions a way to access these places, including a complex ritual and a Latin phrase. However, the path there is dangerous, and could result in disastrous side effects."

Pomona Sprout gasped. "You can't send Severus there! Why would you want to send _anyone_ there?"

"Because we need to," cut in Severus, speaking for the first time. "I've already made my decision. I know the risks, but if we succeed we gain a powerful new weapon that will be a great setback to the Dark Lord."

"But if we fail," Minerva said sharply, "we lose a strong wizard and fighter."

Albus spoke again before an argument could break out. "I did not come to discuss this," he said calmly. The staff quieted and looked back towards him. "I have already decided, and Severus has agreed. I came so that I could find people I trust to help. Will you?"

He paused. The staff members looked at each other, before each one slowly nodded.

"Good. Now, get rid of these chairs and set these runes up in a circle." He tossed a bag to Sybil. Next, he opened his book and conjured a piece of white chalk. He showed Sybil where to place the runes and, once she had finished, crouched down and began drawing with the chalk. He made a large circle, with smaller circles for the teachers to stand in. He then connected the smaller circles with lines that crisscrossed the large one. Strange symbols lined the inside of the large circle, and the runes encircled the entire thing. Finally, Dumbledore conjured up a wooden table long enough for a tall man to comfortably lie on and carefully set it down without smudging the chalk.

Albus told the staff to stand in a small circle, taking one for his own. All except Filch, who was, according to the Headmaster, sadly not needed in this step. He instructed his staff to raise their wands and point them at Severus, who had gone to lie on the table. Severus himself closed his eyes and lay with his hands clasped on his chest, his wand grasped loosely yet securely. And then, said Dumbledore, they were to repeat after him.

"Are you ready, Severus?"

"Yes, Albus," said the Slytherin.

"Now, everyone else, repeat after me. _Ad clades imminere, aperiant viam ad portam caeli. Monstra nobis viam, adjuva nos parare bellum!_"

As they chanted, Severus waited anxiously. A few days before, he had gone to Voldemort and told him vaguely that the Hogwarts staff was finding a new weapon with which to battle him. He lied and said that he wasn't sure what they were doing exactly, but it would involve him being out of contact for an uncertain amount of time. The Dark Lord told him to go for it, and maybe either filibuster the plan or get some of the weapon for the Dark side if he could. Anything useful as long as his position as a "spy" wasn't jeopardized. Which was why he was here now, taking the risk and searching for this new weapon.

Suddenly, Severus felt a slight jerk. He felt dizzy, as though his head was spinning. His eyes snapped open, but instinctively he knew that they didn't actually open – not where his body was, anyway. He stared into a dark purple, swirling vortex, his dizziness never disappearing. He felt like his body was spinning out of control, yet for a while he also felt his body lying still on the wooden table. This latter sensation slowly faded, and when it was gone completely, a small white dot appeared. As it gradually grew bigger, shining brightly, he realized that he was falling towards it.

Bigger and bigger the dot grew, until it was so bright that Severus had to throw his arms out in front of his face and shut his eyes tightly to avoid being blinded.

Finally, after what felt like an hour of falling, he landed. It was a curious sensation of falling onto ground from a great height combined with lying still. His limbs jerked and he opened his eyes to see a bright blue sky. Severus blinked, suddenly becoming panicked.

He couldn't remember anything!

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! I just had to get this started. Hope I wrote this well enough for your taste? :)<strong>

**So anyway, this was just an idea I had. If you go to my Deviant Art page (link found on my profile), I'm drawing little companion "comics" for the story. It's not a real comic, but really like a few panels from each chapter IF it was a comic. Enjoy! **

**And please review! Reviews are the food of the fanfic author.**


	2. I Dub Thee Slytherin

**This next part might be a bit... boring, and I apologize for that, but it's necessary... Gotta get started _some_how, eh?**

* * *

><p>Severus blinked up at the bright blue sky, squinting in the dazzling sunlight. He should have expected this. Memory loss was one of the more common side effects of…<p>

Of what? His thoughts seemed to drift away before he could finish thinking them. He sucked in large gulps of fresh air and pushed himself into a sitting position. Next to him lay a dark stick of polished wood. He picked it up and twirled it between his fingers. He didn't know what it was, but it felt important. So he shoved it in a conveniently-sized inside pocket of his green jacket.

He paused, realizing he didn't really know what he was _wearing_. He looked down and saw that he was wearing a black turtleneck, black pants with a silver belt, dark sneakers with green details, and a green jacket hanging open with the sleeves rolled up to his wrists.

Severus looked up now, staring at a wooden fence. Standing, he walked over to it and saw an expanse of blue water. To his right were trees, making up a miniature forest, and behind him were a few houses that made up a little town that his brain told him was Nuvema Town.

"Mr. Snape!" cried a voice behind him. He whirled, facing the town, to see a young teenage girl of no more than sixteen with short blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a green hat and an orange vest over a white dress. She was followed a few paces behind by a boy of the same age with black hair and glasses, looking sharp in a sort of suit attire. He, noticed Severus, had a cowlick in front that made a clump of hair stand straight up. The girl stopped a few feet short of Severus, panting slightly. "The Pokémon were supposed to come today! Did you get the box?"

Severus frowned. Pokémon? What were Pokémon?

The boy by now had caught up. "Bianca," he scolded, "You shouldn't be so rude to Mr. Snape." He looked at Severus now. "Sorry, sir," he apologized politely. "You know how Bianca is…"

Severus decided to play along and nodded. Bianca, the girl, looked sheepish, her face turning red.

"Er, sorry," she mumbled, staring at her feet. She glanced at the boy. "I know Cheren is just as eager as I am," she muttered angrily. "He's just so emotionless is all."

The boy, Cheren, shrugged and looked back at Severus. "Sorry about the rudeness, sir, but we _are_ curious about the Pokémon. Professor Juniper said she was sending them to your house, and we were hoping…"

"That I would entrust the other two to you," Severus finished for him when Cheren trailed off. He didn't know how he knew there were three Pokémon waiting for him, but it seemed his guess was right. The boy nodded eagerly. "We'll see," he answered mysteriously. The two teens shot each other a nervous look and didn't trail him when he headed off for the houses.

He felt drawn towards the house in the center and instinctively knew that it was his in this world. He entered and found a maid in the kitchen, resting at the table. She smiled at him when he entered.

"Good afternoon, sir," she said, standing up and bowing. "There's a package from Professor Juniper waiting for you up in your room. I think it's the pokémon she promised. Sir, are you planning on giving two of them to Bianca and Cheren? I know they were hoping… And sure you don't need three to start your journey?"

Severus shrugged and trudged upstairs. Indeed there was a large wrapped box waiting for him on his bed. On the desk were a backpack and a small device with a large screen. That screen was lighting up and the whole device was vibrating on the wood surface. Severus picked it up and pushed a button. Immediately, a pretty young woman with brown hair tied up in a tall ponytail and pale blue eyes filled the screen. She grinned up at him.

"Hey, Severus! Did you get the box I sent?"

"Yes, but I haven't gotten a chance to open it," he told the woman, who had to be Professor Juniper. He felt like he should be marveling at the device he was holding, but at the same time he felt indifferent, like it was commonplace. He seemed to be sorting through conflicting sensations today.

Juniper laughed. "Ah, sorry. I got anxious." She paused, as if she were going to hang up, but changed her mind. "Do consider Bianca and Cheren. I think a journey would benefit them as well." With that, the screen went dark.

Severus hooked the device onto his belt and walked over to the package. He unwrapped it and lifted off the lid to discover three tennis ball-sized balls that were half red, half white nestled in dark foam to keep them from rolling. He picked one of them up and tossed it in the air. It popped open and a red beam shot out of it towards the floor, forming into a shape before solidifying. Severus stared at the creature in front of him, more delighted than astonished. He had never seen it before, but he knew what it was. A pokémon.

It was mostly green and shaped vaguely like a snake with a leaf on its tail. Its nose was up, and it had a very contemptuous look with its half-closed brown eyes and wry smirk. It stood about a foot high. Severus knew he and this creature were going to get along great. He couldn't help it. He grinned.

He looked at the other two Pokéballs – now where did that word come from? He was still a bit confused about who he was and where he was – and decided then and there to share. He took them and carried them outside. A few paces away he saw Bianca and Cheren deep in conversation. When they looked over, he smirked and held out the other two Pokéballs. The look on their faces was pure delight as they ran over and snatched up the spheres, releasing the pokémon inside. Cheren had chosen a pig-like one, and Bianca one that looked like an otter with a shell on its belly.

"Let's go thank the professor!" Cheren said suddenly. "I'll meet you over there, Bianca! Mr. Snape, you can come too!" Severus shrugged, and the boy ran off. Severus himself went inside and upstairs. He picked up the now-empty Pokéball and pointed it at the snake pokémon he suddenly knew to be called Snivy. The red beam shot out again and returned the pokémon to the ball. He went over to the backpack on his desk and put the ball inside. Just as he did that, his communicative device buzzed again. Taking it out, Professor Juniper appeared on it once more.

"Hey, Severus! I need to talk to you about your journey and give you some essentials. Come see me at my lab!" Without waiting for his reply, she hung up. Severus frowned at the blank screen. He wasn't sure he liked this Juniper.

Either way, he grabbed the backpack and walked out of his house. He headed over to a large building with a sign out front labeling it as Juniper's place. Entering, he saw Bianca and Cheren already waiting at the back with Professor Juniper.

"I wanted to wait until all three of you were here," Juniper chirped. "Now, as you know I am a pokémon professor. I want you three to help me with my studies and go around collecting data with this." She handed out a thin, red, rectangular device she called a Pokédex. "You get more data if you catch pokémon," she told them. "Here's some Pokéballs to get you started," she added, giving out five Pokéballs each. "Now, I trust you know how everything else works?"

The teens nodded, and Severus found himself nodding too. Mostly because he didn't want to stay here any longer than possible, but also because he felt like he actually knew.

"Great!" Concluded the professor. "Then you don't need me anymore! Do you want to nickname your pokémon?"

Severus took out the Pokéball holding his Snivy. He said the first nickname that came to mind, and as soon as he said it, he knew it fit. Even if he didn't know _how_ he thought it up. That, he would worry about later. He looked at the Snivy visible miniaturized inside the Pokéball, who stared snidely back. "Slytherin," he declared.

Professor Juniper smiled. Without missing a beat, she exclaimed, "What a great nickname! Why don't you three battle before you take your first step onto Route 1?"

Bianca and Cheren nodded eagerly, glancing at Severus, who smiled slightly and shrugged again.

The teenagers raced out the door, not wanting to make a mess inside, Severus dutifully followed. He didn't really want to tag along with these kids, but he figured they'd be splitting up soon enough.

He took one step out the door and became dizzy.

One more step, and he could barely stand. He clutched his head as white hot pain suddenly shot through it, his ears ringing. He squeezed his eyes shut and saw a vision of a magnificent beast. Tall and white, with piercing blue eyes and a thick fluffy tail with glowing rings around it, it looked at him and roared. Then, it started speaking, but its mouth didn't move anymore.

"_I supplied you with enough information to survive in this world,"_ it "said." _"Find me. Search for me, and your memory will slowly return. Find me, Severus, and I will bring you back to your own world."_

Severus let out a shuddering gasp, and everything suddenly vanished for a few seconds. He blinked, light and sound rushing back. He found himself on his knees, with Juniper, Cheren, and Bianca all hovering around him nervously, worry marking their faces.

"Are you okay, Mr. Snape?" asked Bianca timidly.

He nodded, standing slowly. "I–I'm fine," he said. "Really." Juniper frowned at him, but he insisted and she finally relented.

But Severus now knew what felt so weird about this world. He knew why he was feeling like everything was normal as he simultaneously felt amazed. He didn't belong here; this wasn't his world. He watched Cheren and Bianca release their pokémon and start to battle.

Of one thing he was certain. He would find that white Pokémon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that... ORZ that was so difficult to write.<strong>

**Next chapter will be a bit more interesting. I'm trying to stay sorta close to the game, but of course it's changed since Snape is an adult still.**

**I know his age might be an issue, but adults can start journeys too you know. So I'm keeping him an adult instead of turning him into a teenager. I hope you'll be happy with my decision. :) **

**As always, please review! **


End file.
